Location Template/Fishing Cabin
This is a fishing cabin located in Town, State. Remember, you can only take 10 kg (default) of loot for every survivor. If you take everything of something, please remove it from the list so only current loot is available. Loot Food & Water *1 x Water (0,5 kg) *1 x Dirty Water (0,5 kg) *1 x Sparkling Water (0,5 kg) *1 x Soda (0,5 kg) *1 x Beer (0,5 kg) *1 x Rum (1 kg) *1 x Whiskey (1 kg) *1 x Jerky (0,5 kg) *1 x Noodles (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Asparagus (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Beans (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Corn (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Fish (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Garlic (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Goulash (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Mussels (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Olives (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Peaches (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Peas (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Pineapple (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Plums (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Soup (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Strawberries (0,5 kg) *1 x Rice (1 kg) *1 x Oatmeal (1 kg) *1 x Cornflakes (1 kg) Fuel *1 x Fuel (1 kg) *1 x Gas Canister (10 kg) Tools *1 x Fishing Rod (5 kg) *1 x Bait (0,5 kg) *1 x Spade (5 kg) *1 x Crowbar (3 kg) *1 x Hammer (3 kg) *1 x Oil Lamp (2 kg) *1 x Swiss Knife (0,5 kg) *1 x Axe (8 kg) *1 x Gloves (0,5 kg) Firearms *1 x Trail NP (3 kg) *1 x Taurus Model 62R (8 kg) *1 x Anshutz 1416 (6 kg) *1 x Benjamin 392 (5 kg) *1 x Ruger 22 (3 kg) *1 x Walther GSP (2 kg) *1 x Walther P22 (3 kg) *1 x Walther TPH (3 kg) *1 x Knuckle Duster (0,5 kg) *1 x Glock 17 (3 kg) *1 x Glock 19 (3 kg) *1 x S&W 669 (3 kg) *1 x S&W Model 10 (4 kg) *1 x S&W Model 14 (3 kg) *1 x S&W Model 686 (4 kg) *1 x New Nambu M60 (2 kg) *1 x S&W Model 500 (4 kg) *1 x Remington Model 700 (7 kg) *1 x Remington Model 870 (9 kg) *1 x S&W 916 (7 kg) *1 x Browning BPS (8 kg) *1 x Box of 4.5 Pellets (1 kg) *1 x Box of .22 LR (1 kg) *1 x Box of 9mm (1 kg) *1 x Box of .38 Special (1 kg) *1 x Box of .500 S&W Magnum (1 kg) *1 x Box of .223 Remington (1 kg) *1 x Box of 12 Gauge (1 kg) Materials *1 x Metal Scrap (5 kg) *1 x Wood Scrap (2 kg) *1 x Cloth Scrap (0,5 kg) *1 x Wire (1 kg) *1 x Tarpaulin (8 kg) *1 x Coal (5 kg) Tradeables *1 x Coffee Machine (10 kg) *1 x Coffee (1 kg) *1 x Book (1 kg) *1 x Map (0,5 kg) *1 x Cigarettes (0,1 kg) *1 x Deer Horn (1 kg) History Category:Location Templates